


1: Crux

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, idk what to tag this with lol its just a convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Lea and Kamui talk.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 2
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1: Crux

“‘Tis all well and good to have a solution for the smaller details, yet the crux of the issue still stands,” Kamui sighed, shaking his head as he looked to Lea, “How exactly do we repair the damage these two have caused to the items whose value is not monetary? The keepsakes, the heirlooms, and goodness knows what else?”

The elezen raised an eyebrow, “If I were you, I’d be more concerned about ensuring our two muscleheads don’t get themselves caught and sent to the nearest prison cell. Or have you forgotten who keeps the Scions coffers topped up and  _ how _ ?”

Kamui blinked in confusion. Tataru did appear to trust Lea with their light party’s gil purse far more than anyone else - despite Kamui’s history of working with merchants - yet he had always assumed it was simply some sort of womanly bond.

Lea’s expression soured, “Kamui Gaeric, we have been companions in adventuring, big and small, for  _ three _ years now, yet you have no clue as to what I do in my spare time, do you?”

The Raen jolted, ‘twas rare for Lea to ever use his full name… Yet she was correct. In their whole three years together, not once had he considered what she did when not accompanying - or rather, babysitting - the rest of the party. The moment they were dismissed, he would have a book in hand and be walking away using his peripheral vision to avoid bumping into people or objects. He sighed and bowed, “I apologise… It appears I am as knowledgeable as Koh’a when it comes to you and your interests.”

Swallowing down the lump in his throat that appeared as Lea silently stepped towards him - a rather impressive feat as she was still in her full paladin armour. Five seconds passed in silence, a cold sweat running down Kamui’s back as he stared down at her steel boots.

And then he was struck with a roar of laughter and a rough set of slaps on the back.

“Oh my goodness, Kamui! By the kami, you looked like I was a primal about to rip you of yourself!” The laughter didn’t stop, simply hiccuping through between Lea’s words. “Straighten up and I’ll show you what I do - maybe you could even take some notes! Think of it as a way to make up for your lack of knowledge until today.”

Wheezing as he did so, Kamui let his body relax slightly, “I’ll do just that then! Tis only fair after all the notes I’ve taken for Koh’a and Gliommoux over the years.”

Of course having been walking behind Lea, he had no clue to the wicked smile she had on her face, however he was perplexed as to why Tataru giggled so smuggly to herself upon their passing. He shrugged, it was far from the first time she’d done so, she probably just found a new investment to keep the Scions coffers in the green.

Oh how wrong he was.

How wrong he was indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> What exactly did Koh'a and Gliommoux do? Let's hope I don't have to write about it :) Also takes place some time during the HW patches if y'all wanna guess as to what they did and when lol


End file.
